General Victor Kuznetsov
Victor Kuznetsov (Виктор Кузнецов, "МСКрепа"), or commonly known as MCKrepah, is a Russian Born military strategist and premier of The USBR. Kuznetsov is also the owner of the Nationcraft server. Kuznetsov was born in Omsk , RSFSR in the Soviet Union before its dissolution. He moved to the United States as a young boy where he found a deep appreciation of worl histroy, and military/political history. Kuznetsov was known for his appreciation of Napoleon Bonaparte. Kuznetsov attended the United States Military Academy, Wespoint in the state of New York. He served two tours in Afghanistan for the US Army Rangers, than moving onto his life as a USBR Nationalist. Early Life Childhood Victor Illyich Kuznetsov was born in Omsk, RSFSR on November 14th, 1990. His father, ex-GRU who serverd in the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan, and his mother worked as a nurse in a local hospital. He moved to The United States at the age of seven. School came easy for Kuznetsov, this was to his advantage due to the fact he could not speak a single word of English. High School Kuznetsov became fascinated with languages and culture. By the age of 15, Kuznetsov could speak Russian, Georgian, Armenian, Latvian, English, and French. Although he was very bright, Kuznetsov never found a deep passion for working hard in school, he graduated with A's and B's, but he could've performed better. In the US Army Westpoint Victor attended the US Army Academy of Westpoint in New York to begin his career as a US Army Officer to fight the war in Afghanistan. He graduated from westpoint with a masters degree in law and history. Little is known about his life before his first tour of duty in Afghanistan. Afghanistan Kuznetsov began his first tour of duty on February 12th 2010. He was deployed to Firebase Phoenix in the Korengal Valley, in the Kunar Province . Kuznetsov served as a CO for the 173rd Airborne Brigade Combat Team , although he was a US Army Ranger. Contraversy arose when claims of Kuznetsov's platoon was rumored to brutaly murder and hunt Taliban fighters in the region. He is claimed to be responsible for the deaths of 47 Taliban fighters, leaving him with over 50 confirmed kills on the battlefield. Medal of Honor Recipient and Purple Heart Following his tour of duty, Kuznetsov was issued the Medal of Honor for his bravery on the battlefield. Kuznetsov rescued 13 injured US soldiers while taking heavy fire from a hilltop vantage point controled by Taliban insurgents. All 13 soldiers were rescued and survived, and Kuznetsov led a charge to retake the hilltop, which was successful. During the charge, he sustained several gunshot wounds. Kuznetsov was shot 7 times, twice in the chest, three to the arms, and two to his legs. Eleven Taliban insurgents were killed during the firefight. The North American Wars and the Ultranationalist Movement Main Article: North American Wars Following his success in the US Army, Kuznetsov found his country turning corrupt as the USSR did in its final days. By 2012, The United States turned into a fascist Theocratic police state. Kuznetsov rallied a US Ultranationalist party to take down the theocratic fundamentalists responsible for bringing down The United States. Ultranationalist Invasion of the Eastern Seaboard Kuznetsov lead an Ultranationalist blitzkrieg to retake the former US's eatern seaboard to prevent the total control of the former borders by the theocrats. Casualties were high on both sides of the battlefield, but the Ultranationalists prevailed. By the end of March, 2012, Washington D.C. was in Ultranationalist hands. Their borders reached up to Illinois Division of North America After the Ultranationalists captured the east coast and the midwest, California declared independence and invaded the Mexican controlled California Peninsula and annexed it. The Loyalists began a campaign of capturing the southern states, but this invasion was repulsed by the Ultranationalist States of America (USA, this title was intentional to familiarize itself with the American Refugees). After seeing the war to the north, Mexico began an invasion of Central America and conqured all of the small countries. Ultranationalist Invasion of Canada After being defeated by the USA, the Loyalists began to invade Canada to gain more territory. During the invasion, loyalist soldiers began a genocidal hunt for non-christians, killing any non-white and non-protestant canadians. After hearing about this, Kuznetsov began a counter-invasion of Canada in 2013 to prevent the mass killings to take place. Eventually, all of Canada was under Ultranationalist control. Today, Victor Kuznetsov is savored as a hero in Canada for protecting peace, liberty, and its prosperity. Coalition Government On August 8th, 2013, General Victor Kuznetsov took to the offensive and invaded Loyalist Territory. He pushed down from Alberta, Canada down to Texas. The Loyalist Government surrendered on Septembe r 4th, 2013. the NCR gave up its territory on that day too, forming a New American Country. The Ultranationalists set up a coalition socialist government divided between the Loyalists and the Ultranationalists, although the Ultranationalists were given the majority of the power because they were the undisputed victors of the war. The Rise of the Alaskan Federation The Ultranationalist Party was betrayed by its forgiven loyalist enemy on February 18th, 2014. The Theocracy returned and ousted any Ultranationalist up to the Canadian border (Canada Declared independence the day of the Coup de'tat). Alaska was the only territorial gain for the Ultranationalist party. Kuznetsov chose not to fight for the Ultranationalists. When Loyalist America reinvaded canada and pushed into Alaska. Kuznetsov organized the Alaskan people and repulsed the Invasion. However, this time Canada was forced to fight alongside the Loyalists in fear of another genocide. Federation is Declared Kuznetsov declared an independent Alaskan country and began his conquest of North American yet again. The Loyalist army had little morale and determination as the Alaskans did. The Loyalists were pushed out of Canada. Following the victory. An armistice was signed on March 6th, 2014 Canada Declares war The Canadian government in favor of the Alaskan Federation was overthrown by a Loyalist backed fascist government. Canada declared war on Alaska and invaded. The Alaskans repuled the Canadian invasion within a few days. The AF (Alaskan Federation) began its conquest of Canada to expand its territory and spheres of influence. Armistice with Canada The Alaskan government signed peace agreements with the Canadian governement and ousted its fascist theocratic government officials. a large chunk of Canada was handed over to the Ultranationalist Alaskans on June 27th, 2015.